


Unnie, teach me

by momorio



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorio/pseuds/momorio
Summary: Momo needs help and who can teach her better than her unnie?





	Unnie, teach me

tired. that's how nayeon feels. all she wanted to do was get in bed and sleep for at least ten hours. but of course they had to wake up early and, she checks her phone, it's already 11.15 pm. great.

 

nayeon hears the water start running in the bathroom ater what feels like an hour, so she drops her towel on the floor and takes her time putting on her pajamas and drying her hair.

 

hearing momo's loud singing coming from the bathroom puts a smile on nayeon's face. they didn't room together often. momo is usually always rooming with sana, while nayeon switched between jeongyeon, jihyo or chaeyoung. still, they were comfortable with each other and rooming with momo was always fun.

 

the bathroom's door opens just as nayeon finishes dressing and she turns to see momo clad in a big towel that covers her up from chest to mid thigh. "i'm so tired," she whines as she walks over to _nayeon's_ bed and flops down on it.

 

"that's my bed," nayeon says kicking momo's leg hanging from the bed, "move."

 

"it's mine now."

 

"momo" nayeon warns, making the younger girl open her eyes and stare up at nayeon innocently.

 

"let me just rest for a little while." momo pouts and nayeon sighs, sitting down next to momo on the bed with one leg folded beneath her and the other resting on the floor.

 

they stay like that in silence. nayeon is busy checking her phone while momo is peacefully sleeping, or at least she has her eyes closed.

 

"unnie." nayeon hears after a while.

 

"hm?"

 

"why aren't we allowed to date?" she asks, voice small nayeon can barely hear what she's saying.

 

nayeon focuses on momo then, who's staring pensively at the ceiling. she puts down her phone on the bedside table and smiles fondly. "why? do you like someone?" she teases.

 

momo pouts. "it's not that. it's just— well, i'm _old_." she huffs, and finally looks at nayeon.

 

nayeon laughs. "you're not _old_ , you're a kid."

 

"exactly," momo interrupts, "that's the problem, i've never dated anyone and i'm 21, almost 22 years old."

 

"i'm sure you've dated someone when you were a trainee, i clearly remember seeing you and sana—"

 

"no. sana and i… well sana did, i've never dated anyone." momo pouts again. "how ridiculous is that? and with the dating ban i'll die a damn virgin."

 

nayeon raises her eyebrows at that, where did this come from now?

 

"wait, you… haven't?" she asks tentative. this is uncharted territory. momo never talked about her crushes or dating but nayeon figured it was just because she was, well, momo. shy sweet innocent momo.

 

momo shakes her head, her eyes looking to the side, unable to meet nayeon's curious and surprised stare.

 

there's a brief pause in which nayeon isn't sure if she can press the matter, if she should ask or if momo even wanted to talk about it. but she's nayeon and that's momo and the words just slip out of her— "have you ever kissed someone?"

 

here momo's eyes snap back to nayeon, annoyed. "of course i have" she whines, "i even almost kissed you once", she adds then, chuckling to herself.

 

nayeon's brain freezes momentarily, her mind going back to that moment a few months back she had tried to completely remove from her memory, unsuccessfully so.

 

so she hadn't been hallucinating _that_? the thing she'd spent a week agonizing over, trying to convince herself it had just been a glimpse of her imagination, yet now momo was dropping it so casually, so… light heartedly that she wondered if momo thought anything of it at all.

 

"nayeon unnie?" momo calls softly and nayeon gets back to planet earth. maybe looking down at momo laying half naked on her bed, cheeks flushed and staring up at her wasn't something she needed to see at that moment. no, it definitely wasn't something she needed to see. ever.

 

"uh," nayeon clears her throat, "when was that?" she asks, casually, unbothered clearly.

 

momo laughs, "remember when we slept in the same bed that— uhm i don't remember exactly? that one night because i was cold and you offered me your body warmth? and then we were facing each other and i thought 'waaah unnie looks so pretty'," momo chuckles breathily and pauses, averting her gaze from nayeon now shyly, "and well, your lips were red and a bit puffy and at that moment i really felt like kissing you." she finishes quickly, mumbling her words.

 

nayeon's breath catches in her throat. before she can come up with something to say to this confession (was it a confession even? this was momo after all), momo laughs, again.

 

"isn't it funny?" momo asks, snorting, forcing nayeon out of her daze.

 

"uh yeah, i guess i'm too pretty huh?" nayeon replies smirking, like what's expected of her in a situation like this.

 

"you are." momo agrees, seriously.

 

nayeon has a sudden urge to get far away from her, the weird feeling creeping up on her is scary and is making her extremely aware of her heart beating inside her chest, incessantly, loudly, an agonizing reminder of what- she doesn't know.

 

she's not sure if it's minutes or just mere seconds that pass as she's staring now outside the room's window, observing the skyscrapers of tokyo illuminated outside as if she's never seen anything more enthralling in her life. she's still sitting next to momo, who's still laying down on the bed. momo's hand brushes against nayeon's as she shifts a bit, accidentally, nayeon's eyes move back to momo or, rather, to momo's towel now distractedly loosened around her chest.

 

nayeon presses her lips together. she watches momo's towel covered chest moving up and down as she inhales and exhales slowly and nayeon forgets how to breathe herself.

 

"unnie?"

 

"hm?"

 

momo is staring at her as she's never before, it's not her shy momo who can barely hold eye contact for more than 1.5 seconds and it's making nayeon uneasy somehow seeing her _this_ way.

 

"how does it feel?"

 

nayeon almost chokes on air. where was all of this coming from? momo asking this, dead serious, lying on nayeon's bed half naked… not her smartest idea. but momo was not someone to over think things after all.

 

nayeon clears her throat, "what— uh, what do you mean?"

 

momo is unwavering, "how does it feel, to be touched by someone?"

 

maybe this is the first time in nayeon's life where she would have run if she could. hide, disappear, anything to get out of this situation. this was so out of what she could ever imagine that it left her speechless almost. was she having this conversation in a dream? it had to be a dream.

 

she decides to take the high road, perhaps that's the only thing momo wanted to hear, yes it was just mere natural curiosity on her part. "it's… nice." she pauses and clears her throat again, "better."

 

"better than what?" momo asks immediately, anticipating nayeon's every word.

 

nayeon feels heat rise up to her cheeks, this is _so_  unlike herself that she almost wants to slap herself. she's _never_  had any problems talking about sex with _anyone_  so why was she suddenly so self conscious, it was _momo_  for heaven's sake. it was momo and she was wearing the white hotel towel that barely covered her chest and her thighs and she was laying on nayeon's bed instead of her own and she had her gaze fixed on nayeon, making her uncomfortable for whatever reason. this was not okay.

 

"it's just better, you'll understand someday." nayeon finally manages to answer, dismissively so as to stop further inquiries that could backfire on her.

 

instead, she goes on to do the dumbest thing she could possibly do in that situation. she places a hand on momo's towel covered stomach, jokingly, with the intention of making fun of her disappearing abs, so as to try and lighten up the situation. but her hand freezes there, her eyes meet momo's curious gaze and she now has two seconds to do something, anything, that can justify her stupidity.

 

"you haven't been working out lately, huh?" she says mockingly. this is the best she could come up with and goddamn she's never felt as _dumb_.

 

momo's answer doesn't come and nayeon's brain is too focused on the feeling of her hand covering momo's whole stomach to even register that. it feels warm and toned, and she can feel momo breathe in and out, slowly, until the movement stops.

 

she searches for momo's eyes, seeing her concentratedly looking at nayeon's hand and her own stomach.

 

nayeon suppresses a laugh. "what are you doing momo?"

 

"i—" momo starts and holds her breath. nayeon feels the muscles under her hand harden and now she laughs. "i haven't been working out but the abs are… still there," momo says worriedly "at least i think so?"

 

she places her own hand on top of nayeon's, pressing it harder on her stomach. nayeon's breath catches in her throat and she thinks that neither of them are breathing at that moment. there's only their hands on momo's hard stomach, still, unmoving.

 

until momo's hand presses onto nayeon's hand again, her small fingers lifting nayeon's palm and tapping it back once, twice, adjusting the position. "can you feel them?"

 

the last thing on nayeon's mind is assessing how toned momo's abs are. "yeah." she says, but doesn't move her hand. neither does momo.

 

what nayeon feels instead of abs is heat, she isn't sure if it's coming from her own hand or from momo's body but it doesn't really matter.

 

she feels momo's small hand moving on top of hers. momo, nayeon checks, has her eyes closed as she guides nayeon's hand left and right weakly, slowly. nayeon isn't sure that rubbing momo's stomach is a very good idea at that moment. still, she lets momo do whatever she's doing.

 

"you like this?" nayeon asks softly. "i can rub your back if you're tired." she offers. yeah maybe it's that. momo might be just tired, it's understandable considering their packed schedule.

 

momo's eyes open slowly and her cheeks flush. nayeon notices because of the dim lighting of the room and the shy smile momo gives her, the smile she's oh so familiar with. their hands still and now nayeon is just waiting for momo to say or do something, anything, that can get rid of the awkwardness.

 

"it's fine," momo hesitates, she removes her hand from on top of nayeon's and shifts in the bed, the towel covering her body now even more dangerously loose. "maybe we should go to sleep," she adds and weakly tries to get up.

 

nayeon's hand is holding her down though, involuntarily of course. "wait," nayeon stops her, "i'll do it."

 

"do what?"

 

"i'll uh- i'll rub your stomach, isn't that what you want?" nayeon asks and she doesn't know why she's even holding her breath in anticipation. what if momo tells her it's fine and that they should really sleep instead? _then you'll just sleep dumb-ass_.

 

nayeon sees momo blush and then get embarrassed over the blush and then blush even more as a consequence, "it's— okay", she says in a small voice, barely audible.

 

"it's okay, you want me to?" nayeon asks for confirmation even if it's not really needed. her fingers move on their own as she expands the whole palm of her hand over momo's stomach.

 

she's straightening a point of the towel that had gotten wrinkly with her thumb, drawing circles around it slowly, attentively, when she hears a low "hm" of confirmation. so she keeps going, now putting in a slight pressure with her palm as her thumb keeps straightening the already straight fabric of the towel.

 

"you can breathe, you know?" nayeon says hiding a grin when she sees momo completely frozen, avoiding looking at nayeon or at her hand.

 

momo clears her throat, "okay", and nayeon feels her whole body relax as she takes in a long needed breath.

 

feeling braver, nayeon's hand starts moving more freely. it reaches left and then right and then goes up, touching momo's ribs and her thumb settles almost between the younger girl's breasts.

 

that's when nayeon stops, suddenly feeling self conscious as red alarms start going off in her head. the sharp inhale of breath she hears does not help at all either, what the hell is she even doing?

 

she locks eyes with momo who in turn looks away, shy, and the ball is in nayeon's court again.

 

nayeon does not tell her fingers to start curling automatically around the roundness of momo's chest, but they do. thankfully, she manages to retreat her hand before it can do something that's not rationally justifiable. going back to slowly massaging momo's stomach she notices the shivers that have formed on the younger girl's arms and doesn't know if she should be feeling guilty about it or not.

 

deciding to not over think whatever this is, she reaches her other hand to momo's bare knee, up to her mid thigh where the towel ends.

 

"unnie" momo says suddenly, quietly. "what…"

 

"shh," nayeon whispers. "i'm going to give you a relaxing massage, just relax."

 

nayeon readjusts her sitting position on the bed, now sitting closer to momo, her left leg still folded underneath her.

 

well, at least she has a mission now. she pinches momo's thigh just above her knee playfully and laughs at the yelp that it elicits.

 

"that's what you call a relaxing massage?" momo protests, now not as shy anymore.

 

nayeon smirks, both her hands going back to work, or at least that's what she's convinced herself she's doing, "tell me where you like it", she says teasingly making momo blush again.

 

her left hand is softly caressing momo's thighs, and nayeon thinks that it cannot possibly pass off as a 'massage' but momo is not protesting so all's good. her right hand is doing its job better as it's massaging momo's stomach in slow circles, going to the sides and then to the center again, her fingers curling around warm toned flesh.

 

the hand on momo's thighs probably reaches a little too high, touching the hem of the towel, but it's not intentional. in fact nayeon only realises her hand had been wandering where it shouldn't when she hears a surprised intake of breath coming from momo.

 

both of her hands still, and she's looking at momo's face now. momo is biting her bottom lip and she's not meeting nayeon's stare. "it tickles," she huffs.

 

"oh, does it?" nayeon laughs and touches momo's thigh just below the hem of the towel again.

 

" _unnie_." momo reprimands, her voice low.

 

"what, since when are you ticklish here?" nayeon is having too much fun, and maybe she's pushing the limit too much as she sees momo get visibly annoyed.

 

"since today."

 

"is that so?" nayeon reaches towards her thigh once again but this time she aims lower, towards the back of her knee. "how about here?"

 

momo does not flinch. "no?" putting her other hand at work she tries to tickle the sides of her stomach now. still, momo does not flinch.

 

"i'm not ticklish there," momo protests, "give up, unnie."

 

" _give up_?" nayeon scoffs, "you wish."

 

nayeon leans her body forward poking the sides of momo's stomach with both of her hands, eliciting high pitched giggles from the younger girl. nayeon's fingers skate down to momo's waist and back up to her ribs and as momo is squirming underneath her, legs kicking, nayeon has to get up from her sitting position and straddle momo's legs with her own, to hold them in place.

 

momo is trying to unsuccessfully stop nayeon's hands, but her attempts are too weak. so nayeon's hands go higher until her fingers aren't tickling towel clad flesh anymore but naked skin instead.

 

"unnie, please," nayeon hears a plea amidst the giggling. as she momentarily pauses, she gives momo the opportunity to reach for her hands. momo's strength is weak, too weak considering her muscles and her reputation as the fittest member. nayeon easily grasps momo's weak wrists with her hands and they're staring at each other now.

 

nayeon sitting on momo's legs, momo's hands in her hands, and momo breathless beneath her.

 

nayeon's stare slips down to momo's chest, the towel barely covering her breasts as her cleavage is exposed and nayeon can see the infamous mole on top of it.

 

"okay i lied," momo says then, almost startling nayeon out of her daze.

 

"about what?" nayeon wasn't even sure what they were doing much less could she remember what was momo talking about.

 

"i _am_ ticklish, okay?" momo tugs her arms still held tightly by nayeon, "you're mean." she pouts.

 

nayeon pauses, entranced. the heat she feels flowing low in her stomach comes as a surprise even if it shouldn't have. how many times had she imagined being in this situation until now? _fuck_ , she curses in her head.

 

she releases momo's wrists from her grasp abruptly and gets down from the bed. finally free to escape.

 

momo is looking at her quizzically. "god, momo. if only you had an idea of what you're capable of doing to people." nayeon whispers, turning back to head outside or to the bathroom, anywhere away from her.

 

before she can leave though she feels momo's small hand grasp hers, stopping her in place. nayeon turns around and sees momo's intense stare on her. she swears it hadn't been like _that_ just seconds before.

 

nayeon's hand is tugged towards momo, towards the bed. momo's stare not leaving nayeon's eyes for a second.

 

nayeon's breath hitches in her throat as momo guides her hand to her stomach, only this time lower than before and nayeon thinks there can't possibly be abs to touch there if that's what momo is aiming for. momo's grasp on nayeon's hand is firm so when she places her hand on the lowest possible part of her stomach, when she's staring at nayeon purposefully, when she whispers the lowest possible " _please, unnie_ ", nayeon loses it. she puts every rational thought at rest when she kneels down in front of the bed, in front of momo, breathing hard as she's about to do something stupid, so stupid she doesn't know if momo even meant that.

 

her doubts all go away when momo releases her hand and grips her neck, bringing her closer to where she needs her the most. nayeon takes in a deep breath as she grips momo's hips and drags her closer to the edge of the bed.

 

nayeon pauses for a moment, this situation feeling too surreal, as if she's having one of her wet dreams she refuses to ever revisit or acknowledge. she takes a peek at momo's face, who's now lying her head on the bed and looking down, her eyes a mix of anticipation and shyness.

 

nayeon clears her throat, "momo, are you sure you want… this?", she's not sure where to rest her hands now but opts for the top of momo's exposed thighs. noticing her hands are slightly trembling, she curses herself under her breath, how pathetic could she be?

 

"i—" momo starts, "i've never—"

 

"it's okay, we can forget this." nayeon interrupts, rubbing momo's thighs reassuringly, softly.

 

nayeon hears momo take a deep breath, "could you, uh, teach me?", her question comes out soft, nayeon can barely hear it but she hears it nonetheless.

 

"momo…"

 

"unnie, teach me." momo says it more convinced this time, no shaking in her voice.

 

nayeon pauses unsure, momo really just asked her to do that, to fulfill her own repressed fantasies.

 

" _please_ , unnie" momo begs, her hips bucking up slightly, her thighs pressing together.

 

the sight alone is enough to stop the protest on the back of nayeon's throat. nayeon reaches her hands to momo's knees and gently pulls them apart. the towel that had previously covered momo's skin up to mid thigh has now rode up to her hips and nayeon is greeted with the sight of a pair of pastel pink panties. she pauses. she hadn't at all thought that momo was completely naked under the towel and that thought hadn't at all made her stomach twist with anticipation.

 

" _fuck_ ," nayeon whispers under her breath as she buries her head between the younger girl's thighs and grips her hips when she feels momo moving in anticipation. she moves her mouth to her inner thigh, breathing over it slowly, which brings up a suppressed whimper from momo that makes nayeon's grip on her hips tighter.

 

she presses soft kisses up momo's thigh, kisses that turn to sucks and the whimpers momo was suppressing now loud and clear, signaling nayeon she likes what she's doing.

 

nayeon stops two inches away from momo's pink panties taking a good look for the first time. good god, she's dripping _wet_ , "momo you're-"

 

"i _know_ ", momo interrupts mid deep breath and her hand reaches to the back of nayeon's neck, pulling her in.

 

nayeon looks up at her, smirking.

 

"can you please-?" momo lifts her hips impatiently, she needs nayeon's touch and she needs it now.

 

"seems like you've been waiting for a while," nayeon muses. she extends her index finger towards momo's center, stopping right before it, all the while keeping an eye on the younger girl's reaction.

 

"yes." momo breathes out.

 

"hm? since when?" nayeon asks, her curiosity piqued.

 

momo's head falls back on the bed with a sigh, "unnie," she whines, "please."

 

"just answer me and you'll get what you want. and more."

 

" _fine_." momo agrees and gets up on her elbows so she can watch nayeon. "since…" she clears her throat, "since a few hours ago, i was in the mood." momo pouts.

 

nayeon doesn't say anything, she's just staring at momo who's too shy to meet her gaze.

 

"is that why you locked yourself in the bathroom for an hour?" nayeon questions amused.

 

momo blushes. "it was half an hour at most!" she protests.

 

nayeon's finger hovers over momo's drenched panties and as she does so she hears a heavy trembling exhale. "did you touch yourself in there?"

 

"u-uh?" momo manages to ask breathless, her gaze fixated on nayeon's finger.

 

"did you do this?" nayeon repeats, running her finger over the pink panties slowly from top to bottom, marveling at the way the wet fabric sticks between the younger girl's folds.

 

when she doesn't hear an answer, nayeon looks up only to see momo intently and breathlessly staring at her.

 

"so?" she asks dismissively as if her heart wasn't about to beat out of her chest and she wasn't as wet as she'd ever been in her life.

 

"y-yes," momo whispers then.

 

"you did, huh?" nayeon smiles to herself. her finger right back up to move down momo's panties again slowly, teasingly. when she puts in a bit more pressure she hears a whimper, her eyes shoot up and she sees momo biting her lower lip, unsuccessfully trying to suppress the sounds escaping her.

 

"did you think about someone touching you?" nayeon questions, her finger stopping its automatic movements.

 

"yes." momo answers quickly this time, realizing that the sooner she answers the sooner nayeon's finger will resume its work.

 

nayeon smiles coyly, "did you think of _me_ while touching yourself?"

 

nayeon holds her breathe waiting for the answer, she may have been acting cool and unbothered but this, she never imagined this could ever happen. she was kneeling in front of _momo_ about to do what she'd only relegated to her most shameful fantasies.

 

she's scared to look up at momo now, scared that she'll wake up to realize this was another one of her questionable dreams and— she feels a small soft hand cup her cheek. "unnie," the voice is firm, "i've never wanted anything more in my life. i want you to do it, _please_."

 

and how could nayeon refuse? she leans in, her fingers moving the panties' fabric aside, she takes in a deep breath and she thinks that anyone could smell the arousal from outside the room.

 

nayeon's long fingers graze the wet folds, delighting in the whimpers it rewards her. her fingers move fast and before she can think much about it they're inside momo. that gives her the first moan and nayeon has to look up to see momo's flushed face.

 

nayeon lowers her head, her free hand moves aside the towel and her lips latch on the exposed skin just above her panties. her fingers start moving inside, the wetness sucking them in. her lips detach from momo's skin just for a second, "fuck," she whispers and smiles to herself.

 

she tugs at the panties' waistband and looks up at momo, "let's get these off, hm?" she asks and the look of pure anticipation on momo's face is a sight nayeon will never forget. when her fingers leave just enough to get the panties off, momo whimpers in protest.

 

momo is completely bare in front of nayeon.

 

"unnie," momo's voice is breathless, "will you… do it with your mouth?"

 

nayeon sees momo flushing profusely at the request and she isn't sure her own cheeks are any less flushed judging by the heat that rises to her face.

 

"please." momo adds as her hips raise imperceptivily.

 

nayeon is not going to say no and she's not going to say that she's never done that before outside of her dreams and she's not going to say that just the thought makes her insides flip in anticipation.

 

"god," her fingers automatically reach out to touch, parting her folds as her mouth leans in and leaves small kisses starting from the top, taking every whimper as encouragement.

 

nayeon closes her eyes as momo's flavor floods her tongue and she groans as she grips momo's thigh tighter with her free hand, pulling her in closer. nayeon's tongue finally moves to circle her clit, flicking it and sucking on it softly.

 

hearing a strangled cry from momo makes nayeon open her eyes and direct her gaze towards her face. and seeing the pure delight of pleasure on momo's face, her eyes closed, makes nayeon's sole purpose in life that of giving her as much pleasure as she can in that moment.

 

still sucking on her clit, she shoves two fingers back inside the wet opening, pumping rhythmically as momo's quiet moans increase and her hips start rocking against nayeon's mouth until nayeon feels her whole body go still. a whimper, louder than the others, a breathless "unnie" and her whole body contracting around nayeon's fingers and mouth. her clit is pulsating against nayeon's tongue and nayeon can't think of something that's made her blood pump harder in her veins before. she moves down to lick up with long slow strokes the dripping juices _she_ was responsible for.

 

only after momo's breathing has slowed and nayeon has been satisfied by her job cleaning her up, did she move down to her inner thighs leaving soft kisses on the milky flesh there. when she finally looks up to see momo staring down at her intently, nayeon pauses, shy almost now that it was over. she suddenly feels self-conscious of her still coated fingers, trying to clean them against her pajamas bottoms quickly but her hand is stopped by momo gripping her wrist.

 

"what?" nayeon asks, confused.

 

momo only pulls her by the wrist silently, she slides back on the bed bringing nayeon with her as she drags her over her body. nayeon's leg settles between momo's legs, the other on the bed and her hand is now just inches away from momo's mouth. that's when nayeon finally gets what momo has in mind and the way her stomach clenches tells her it's something her body likes what's about to happen way too much.

 

momo's mouth opens slowly and nayeon holds her breath. the grip she has on nayeon's wrist is strong as she drags the two coated fingers towards her mouth and when her tongue darts out to take a quick lick, nayeon feels her panties flooding for the nth time that night.

 

momo takes a peak at nayeon's reaction and she must be satisfied with what she sees because she goes back to happily sucking on the older girl's fingers, taking them in her mouth and thoroughly licking them as nayeon watches her breathless. when momo is finally done and is giving her final licks, making wet slurping sounds, she releases the cleaned fingers and smiles up shyly at nayeon.

 

"god," nayeon releases the breath she'd been holding, "that, just—"

 

momo licks her lips and her hand reaches up to settle on the back of nayeon's neck. "unnie, kiss me please."

 

nayeon doesn't think there's anything she'd wanted to do more in her life as she leans down to capture momo's lips with her own. their bodies connect and grind against each other, and nayeon can definitely taste _momo_  on her lips and her tongue. that fact alone would be enough to make her go over the edge, a single touch would be enough, and she's tempted to reach her hand down and get it over with it because she's not sure she can wait any longer.

 

before she can do anything though, she feels a hard and lean thigh press against her center insistently. she leans back from the kiss only to see momo giving her a small flushed smile, "is it okay?"

 

the kiss she gives momo afterwards should be enough to tell her that it's more than okay. nayeon has the sudden need to just /touch/ her, she slides her hand between their connecting bodies and shifts enough to remove the offending towel she'd spent the night cursing. when she's done though she isn't prepared to see momo completely bare underneath her.

 

she pauses the kiss to take her in, take momo in for the first time. momo's breasts are calling for her attention and nayeon can't help but lower her head to kiss the mole just above her chest, to suck on soft skin and to hear the moans she fears she'll become addicted too. momo is pressing softly on nayeon’s neck, keeping her in place and telling her clearly she's doing something right.

 

nayeon is now actually _riding_ momo's thigh. with momo's nipple in her mouth and momo's moans filling the room, this feels all too surreal. her lips move up to the base of momo's neck where she sucks at her pulse point wanting and getting even louder moans from her. and when she bites down on the inviting flesh of momo's neck and hears a breathless "n-nayeon unnie" in her ear, she comes so hard grinding down on momo's muscly thigh that she feels like she's about to pass out almost.

 

nayeon's whole body collapses on top of momo and she exhales, breathing down her neck exhausted. momo's arm is awkwardly wrapped around her back and nayeon can't help but smile.

 

"you were right, unnie" momo says softly, nayeon can hear the shyness in her voice as she looks up at her face.

 

"right about what?"

 

"uh, it— it feels so much better," she pauses and nayeon can see her flush, "being touched by someone else i mean and— thank you."

 

it's nayeon's turn to blush now, instead of saying anything she snuggles closer to momo's soft chest and closes her eyes.

 

 

 

 

———————————

 

 

 

 

nayeon wakes up in her hotel bed. alone.

 

she opens her eyes and looks around the room, seeing momo brushing her hair through the open bathroom door.

 

"unnie," momo calls, "are you awake?"

 

nayeon just grunts as she gets up.

 

"we have to get going in 10 minutes," momo says while walking inside the room. "are you feeling okay?"

 

nayeon isn't sure how to reply.

 

"i'm okay…"

 

momo starts rummaging through her suitcase, "oh, that's good. last night you were a bit…" momo turns towards nayeon with a worried face.

 

nayeon isn't sure what she's talking about, "last night when?"

 

"oh, like, in the middle of the night?"

 

"what do you mean?"

 

momo sits next to her on the bed, "last night i heard you calling my name."

 

what?

 

"you did?"

 

"hm. i went over to sana's room for a while, because you were already asleep when i came out of the bathroom—"

 

what? nayeon's eyes widen, did that mean—?

 

"and when i came back i found you restless in your bed, i thought you were having one of your nightmares," momo pauses waiting for nayeon to say something. when nothing comes she continues, "and you were calling my name? so i laid down with you and we cuddled a bit until you calmed down," momo laughs, "but i fell asleep too so we ended up sleeping together, i'm sorry." she finishes shyly and apologetically.

 

_what_?

 

momo gets up from the bed, "we have to go by the way, i'm going to go have breakfast, you coming?"

 

"huh?"

 

"i'm having breakfast with chaeng and sana, do you want to join us?"

 

"oh, no. i mean go ahead, i'll join you later."

 

_first,_ nayeon thinks, _i need to figure out how to stop having wet lucid dreams about you, momo._

 

 

 


End file.
